She Don't Know
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Beauty and Lessons Learned


The sun reflected off the water that was cascading down the rocky edge, falling into a small pool of water that was clean and clear. The pool was renewed from above and part of a stream below where the water ran down a mild decline to a larger lake at the bottom of the rolling hill. Two very sweaty, very tired and bloodied warriors had found the peaceful set up late the night before. A quick camp was made close to the pool and both exhausted women had slept on the ground with the sound of the rushing water as their lullaby.

It was noon and the sun was shining bright directly above the sleeping women. The first to wake was the tall brunette. Xena woke completely alert and rose to sitting position. Eying the sky and her quiet surroundings she realized they were lucky to find a beautiful spot. She was slightly embarrassed by her lack of preparedness in finding the spot. Both her and Gabrielle were still dress in battle gear and had slept oblivious on the ground. The fire was hastily made and the bags and bedrolls lay in a pile next to a tree. Her muscles in her lower back and thighs were burning from the fight the day before. It was no excuse for the lack of attention to where they camped but Xena knew they were lucky.

The brooding warrior sat up on her knees and peered down at the blonde snoring softly beside her. Gabby's face was creased in a deep sleep. Streaks of blood matted her hair and sweat was dried in sticky rings on her face and arms. Xena was proud of how the smaller woman had fought alongside her. She had tried to make her stay in the village and wait but the bard was stubborn and would not obey. It both frightened and angered her that Gabby had been so obstinate. But she had proved herself in the fight, had saved several children and been a key element in Xena's final plan. Punishing her for not following direction was going to be necessary but Xena, as she looked at her companion's furrowed brow, decided it would be memorable also. Not only memorable and painful but fun. Quickly and with practiced stealth she undressed herself and removed Gabby's clothes without waking her.

With a bemused expression Xena grabbed Gabrielle's right ankle and stood up. The deep sleep Gabby was in broke instantly and she reached for weapons that were no longer there. She was shocked and fuzziheaded with confusion when she realized she was naked. "Xe..oh hell" She barely got the words out when Xena began to drag her over to the running water. She struggled and attempted to dig her other heel into the ground to stop or slow her pace. Xena laughed and grinned wickedly as she gathered the other ankle, wrapped both legs tightly in the crook of one elbow and continued the path to the water.

Gabby could see a fine mist rising from the pool as the waterfall fell into it. Drops of water created a swirl of colorful rainbows. She was distracted by it's beauty for only a moment. She knew what this was about and tried to escape from the steel arm that held her. Stubbornly she kept trying to explain and excuse her actions of the day before. When they reached the edge of the water Xena stopped. Gabby panted and irritably stated, "You know you needed me anyway...i will just do it again. Xena's hair fell across her face and she was thankful Gabby couldn't see the way her grin softened. She knew Gabby was right, she agreed and was planning on incorporating her into the battles from now on but her battle lust had melted into a stronger and more powerful lust. She also needed her bard to listen more carefully. She also wanted her to see first hand how relieved Xena was that she survived.

Xena watched the patterns above her. They were very beautiful and the water that sprayed against her face was oddly cool. She had expected a very cold dunk but now knew it was going to be very comfortable. Gabby stared up at the silent warrior defiantly. Seeing her piercing blue eyes examine the water she knew things were about to get interesting. Even with the dried smears of blood and the hair messy she was gorgeous. As gorgeous now as she had believed when they first met. A shiver went through her body as the vice grip on her legs never loosened. "OK maybe...just maybe, I should've listened to You...but You needed me."

Xena looked down at her captured lover and growled, "you will learn to listen and OBEY, Knees now" She allowed Gabby's legs to be released and watched as she rose to her knees. "I expect what I say to be obeyed in battle. I do not expect to be second guessed. Do you understand?" Gabby nodded with her head bowed. She was trembling from nervous excitement. She could feel the heat coming off of her lover in fierce waves. The tone of voice was harsh and wild with a thin cord of power running through it. It spoke directly to her own arousal. When she had first joined Xena in battle the sexual energy the fights had produced had terrified her. She had denied it several times before Xena had noticed and patiently taught her how to embrace it.

Xena placed a calming hand on the bard's head. Sliding her fingers across Gabby's forehead down her cheek and under her chin to lift her face to look at her. "you are My responsibility and Mine to decide how to use here and in a fight." Her voice brooked no argument. Gabby sighed shakily and nodded. "Now stand up and walk into the pool. Gabby obeyed and entered the cool water. Her achy knees and hips were instantly refreshed. Xena followed close behind her, a heat against the blonds sensitive back. She was guided to the falling water as strong hands gripped her shoulder and waist. The sweet water cleansed them both as they stood under it. Blood, dirt, tears and salty sweat washed away from them and the pool. It was possibly the cleanest water Xena had ever seen.

Xena's hand slid smoothly up the smaller woman's tight stomach to her firm breasts. The cool water running down each of them caused both to gasp in pleasure. Xena kneaded Gabby's exquisitely hard nipples while Gabby reached behind and gripped the strong thighs holding them up. Xena turned Gabby to face her and pressed her body tightly against her own. The water was soft and slick. It ran over their heads and flowed in slow trickles down their backs. A thicker wetness met Xena's thigh as she placed her leg in between Gabby's.

"Please Xena" The ground was firm but soft beneath their feet. Xena guided Gabby to her knees with a demanding hand. Gabby eagerly went and pressed her face against Xena's thighs and stomach. She ran the flat of her tongue in circles against the hot skin, everywhere she could reach. Xena's throaty demand met her ears, "Put that pretty mouth to work...worship me." Gabby did not hesitate in her task. She curled an arm around a parting thigh for leverage and brought her lips to the sensitive, fiery red flesh. A moan was forced from Xena as Gabby's talented tongue built her release. A slow spiral up, Xena's muscles tense and chiseled lay before the bard. Her other reached for the soft, bronzed skin. She grasped, pinched, and held anything she could while the gasps increased above her. Xena punctuated each thrust with a sharp slap to Gabby's back and shoulders. The pain mingled with the wet, Gabby felt a powerful heat.

Gabby could feel the water next to her center. It was frustratingly perfect. Her own climax was chasing Xena's. Xena bore down hard above her and Gabby repositioned without losing contact with the prize. Breathing was difficult but not impossible. A overwhelming rhythm blocked everything out. She only knew the motion above, only knew each movement Xena made. It became her focus, her energy sped to match her lover's. She felt her release, her mind and body blazed as Xena's efforts to reach her own increased. A light filled her sight behind tightly closed eyes as Gabby drove Xena to her climax. Xena's pleasure rang in her ears as her final cries echoed across the camp.

Xena leaned back into the falls. Water splashed across Gabby's lazy grin. She sat on her heels awaiting her next command. An excitement fought the peace inside of her. Gabby saw the beauty before her and felt ashamed of her earlier pride but happy with the newly won confidence.

Xena caught her breath and stared intently at her lover. She knelt beside her and placed a hand on the woman's chest below her neck. Her other hand began a smooth massage of the blonds breasts. "Who decides?" Xena whispered. "You do" Xena came closer to lift Gabby's chin again. "All Mine.." Gabby nodded and forced herself to stare into the intense gaze. "Yours".


End file.
